


and cold sweat holds me and shaking grips me all

by calcifowl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Hakyeon makes a cameo cause of course he would, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Some angst but not really, neo if you squint, or if you don't it's just a brief mention either way, some light steamy content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifowl/pseuds/calcifowl
Summary: The service door closes behind Wonsik as he carries the large, heavy bags towards the dumpster on the other side of the alley. Maybe he ought to feel a bit guilty about cleaning up earlier than he should, but it’s a weekday and they’re on a quiet part of town, so it’s not like there are a lot of patrons anyway.





	and cold sweat holds me and shaking grips me all

The service door closes behind Wonsik as he carries the large, heavy bags towards the dumpster on the other side of the alley. Maybe he ought to feel a bit guilty about cleaning up earlier than he should, but it’s a weekday and they’re on a quiet part of town, so it’s not like there are a lot of patrons anyway. He’s thinking of telling the girls to leave early and stay until closing hours by himself when he feels something cold coiling around him, one arm curling around his torso and a cold hand covering his mouth, making sure he doesn’t scream as he’s dragged towards the darkest corner of the alley. 

He feels the tongue on the side of his neck before the prick of the sharp canines, a moan escaping his lips at the familiar feeling. The hand leaves his mouth to touch his torso, sliding under his shirt, the arm still keeping a firm hold on him. But then it leaves for a moment, and before he can protest it’s back, only this time over his trousers, where it stays a few seconds before getting to work relentlessly at his belt until it opens. 

“Hongbin.” Wonsik lets out in a moan when the hand closes around him, moving up and down at a steady pace, and he feels Hongbin’s subtle shiver of pleasure against his back at hearing his name from him, feels a kiss on his nape before he’s bitten again. Hongbin doesn’t let him go until he comes all over his hand.

“You could have been a little bit less terrifying.” Wonsik says as he finally turns to face him. Hongbin is licking his hand, a lazy grin spreading over his face. Wonsik likes looking at him—he’s about 90% sure that’s the reason Hongbin's taken to surprises like these, because even though he would probably never admit it Wonsik can tell how embarrassed he gets when he sees the adoration in his eyes—, especially in moments like this when both of them are sated and Hongbin looks more human, his cheeks flushed with fresh blood. Wonsik’s blood. 

“You didn’t even flinch, though.”

“I can tell when you’re close,” Wonsik says, before adding sheepishly, “I think.”

Hongbin answers with a noncommittal sound before grabbing Wonsik by his pants and pulling him closer. He’s tucking him away and rearranging his clothes, Wonsik using this opportunity to lay soft kisses on his nose and around his mouth. Hongbin doesn’t look up, but Wonsik can see him blush and smiles against his lips before kissing him deeply just once. He can still taste himself on Hongbin’s tongue.

“Will you wait for me?” Wonsik asks, and he doesn’t need to elaborate; they both know his balcony door is always open and Hongbin is the only one with a standing invitation. 

Hongbin’s eyes soften as he replies. “Always.” And he kisses him softly before seeing him inside and leaving the alley towards the main street.  


***

Wonsik’s place isn’t far and he’s planning on making himself at home while he waits, maybe ordering some food or even stopping at a convenience store for something quick to have ready for Wonsik when he gets home from work. He gets a bit embarrassed thinking about it.

“You know what that means, don’t you?” A voice asks from the shadows as Hongbin emerges from the alley. If his heart had been beating it probably would have stopped right about this precise moment.

“Fuck, Hakyeon, do we have to put a bell on you?”

“Cut the crap,” his friend answers, falling into step beside him, “you _ do _ know what that means. Especially since you’ve been feeding him too, and don’t try to deny it.” 

And yes, maybe Hongbin has been feeding a few drops of his blood to Wonsik now and then cause he knows about the bond it creates when you feed often from the same person, not to mention when the feeding is mutual. But how could he not, living with Mr. and Mr. bonded-for-eternity Hakyeon and Taekwoon? It’s not like he wants to constantly know where Wonsik is either—he’s not a stalker, thank you very much—, but he had craved that kind of connection with someone. With someone named Kim Wonsik, specifically. He knows what Hakyeon is trying to get at, but they’ve already had this conversation too many times to count.

“I’m not turning him.” Hongbin answers, his tone final. At least not as long as he’s young and happy and healthy; at least not as long as he can pretend that everything is fine and normal. He wouldn’t do that to Wonsik; he wouldn’t turn him into something like him.

“Your choice, but if you do something stupid,” Hakyeon says menacingly, already turning back to leave, “I will stake you and I will fucking roast you under the sun.” 

Hongbin loves his friends, he really does.

***

When Wonsik gets home there’s half a banquet waiting for him on the dinner table. He’s too happy about it to complain, but it doesn’t stop him from wondering if all vampires get this clueless about food after they’ve been turned for a while. Hongbin seems happy in that annoying Hongbin way where Wonsik can tell there’s something on his mind but he’d rather eat a rat than tell anyone about it, so Wonsik pretends not to notice as he eats everything he can under his supervision. 

“Are you hungry again? Is that why you’re trying to fatten me up?” Wonsik asks around a mouthful of rice.

“What? I’m not–” Hongbin sounds embarrassed, and the fact that he isn’t blushing is enough for Wonsik to know what he’s going to say next, “I wasn’t really feeding before, I just missed you and wanted to do something nice and fun,” he mumbles, “but I thought we could… maybe later…” 

Wonsik isn’t sure how old Hongbin is in human years (Hongbin isn’t, either) but they’ve known each other for about six years and been together for the last two of those, and Wonsik still gets surprised at how Hongbin will randomly get embarrassed for no reason. He isn’t going to say anything, but before he can control himself or even think about what is about to leave his lips Wonsik just blurts it out.

“Will you turn me?” The horror on Hongbin’s face is answer enough. “Sorry, I–I don’t mean now, or anytime soon. I know you still think of yourself as some kind of monster, but things are different now; we’ve come a long way since vampires were persecuted or forced to feed from victims. I know it’s still hard for you, but vampires have been decriminalised and the donation feeding system has been in place for a long time now. You wouldn’t be doing anything wrong, we would follow the legal steps… Hakyeon has even told me he will vouch for us to adopt me into your family.” Hongbin looks at him then, his eyes narrowing and horrible thoughts about Hakyeon running through his mind. But there’s a softness in his eyes, a hope that wasn’t there before. “I just mean…” Wonsik continues, his voice so low Hongbin probably wouldn’t be able to hear it if he wasn’t a vampire, “you can think about it as a proposal. For when we’re ready.”

“Like a marriage proposal?” Hongbin almost squeaks, and his face is doing something indescribable.

“I guess it’s a bit more permanent but… yes?” 

“Oh my god.”

***

Wonsik is brushing his teeth in the bathroom sink, admiring his reflection’s new additions to the collection of bruises and (mostly) bites all over his neck, shoulders, and torso, when a long low groan sounds in the darkness behind him. He spits in the sink and rinses off before turning off the light and padding back into the sun-proofed bedroom, so used to it that he can perfectly navigate it. 

“Why do I always forget how weak humans are, ow.” comes Hongin’s muffled voice from where he’s lying face down on the bed. 

“Maybe I got a bit too enthusiastic.” Wonsik smiles. They both did get a little bit too enthusiastic after their long talk the previous night, the possibility of spending the rest of their lives—however long that was—together a somewhat scary yet exciting new idea. Which, unexpectedly, Hongbin seemed to like; maybe it was because he knew he still had plenty of time to know more about the current state of things regarding vampires before deciding on anything; maybe it was because deep down the only thing he’d ever really wanted was to be with Wonsik. Then Hongbin decided that the best way to celebrate was to have sex and things got out of hand. Wonsik was really looking forward to that part of their future, however many changes he had to go through before then.

“You think so?!” A pillow flies at his face from the bed. “Ugh, come back here, I need strength to get better.”

Wonsik sits on the bed next to Hongbin and he immediately wraps his legs around Wonsik as best as he can, tries to drag his body towards him, and Wonsik has to laugh at the fact that he still tries so hard to pretend like he’s not really weak and drowsy while the sun is still out. 

“Shut up and come here,” Hongbin’s voice sounds less and less intelligible, “I’m going to marry you so hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> look who's back on her bullshit! (it's me) 
> 
> i've been back into writing lately and although i'm a lot more into my own ocs i... had to get rid of one of the three whole different vampire vixx aus i've had in my mind for a while now, sorry if there's a tiny bit of infodump 
> 
> many thanks to [yunhaiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/) for betaing <3
> 
> you can [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/calcifowl) where i'll occasionally post random drabbles and open curiouscat prompts for writing exercises


End file.
